A New Year that changed everything
by Bella and Edward Lover 4ever
Summary: Bella never met Edward Cullen in Forks but she did meet Jacob Black. They went ot the same collage and on New Years eve 2010 they were about to get married when.... Read story to find our more. ONE-SHOT! ALL HUMAN!


**Hey guys, Happy New Year!!! This is a one-shot that has nothing to do with either of the series. I promised you one so here it is. Sorry I didn't have time to make the Christmas one. This is all human.**

**Plot: Bella never meet Edward Cullen when she moved to Forks but who she did meet was Jacob Black. Jacob goes to Forks High School and is in 3 of Bella's classes. Bella starts dating Jacob and once they go off to collage together, Jacob proposes. **

**Now to the story.**

Bella's POV

Today's the day. I was getting married to the love of my life, Jacob Black and it is New Year's Eve at 11:30pm. I wanted to get married right at the stroke of midnight. As the music starts playing I slowly walk down the aisle. Instead of meeting Jacob's warm eyes, a pair of green eyes catches my attention from the crowd. He wasn't from my family or friends. This must be Edward Jacob's best friend since kindergarten. Yes I know getting married to someone whose best friend I don't know is a little not so good. Those green eyes really said something when they catched mine. I felt this spark that I never felt before with Jacob. I looked away and saw Jacob it was not the same way I saw him before. Before I always had this excitement but now it's gone. I reached Jacob. We said our vows and then came the big question.

"Do you Jacob Black take Isabella Marie Swan's hand in marriage?"

"I do." Jacob said with a big smile on his face.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jacob Black's hand in marriage??"

"I-I-I, I'm sorry." I run out of the church as fast as I could without tripping. Jacob comes running after me and sees me in the gazebo outside.

"Shh... Baby. Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Jake I can't do this."

"What do you mean Bella? You mean you can't get married right now and you want to wait... or you just don't want to get married to me??"

Silence filled the air.

"Jake I'm sorry I just can't do either."

"Bella, are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes Jake. I'm sorry. I just don't feel the sparks anymore."

"Bella.... I love you ok. Just remember that. Forever and Always I will be here for you."

"Jake I love you too. But just as a friend. I'm sorry but I can promise you one thing. I will always be here for you to."

"I love you Bella. Bye Bells. I'll miss you." Jake said while getting up.

"I'll miss you to Jake. But promise we will still be friends."

"I promise." And with that he got up and left.

I sat there crying. This wasn't how this was supposed to end. It was suppose to be a Happily Ever After. I sat there for about 10 minutes crying. Suddenly I hear a voice, soft and velvety.

"Bella? It's Edward, Jacob's best friend."

"Oh, Hi."

"Are you ok? Jacob just came in and said the wedding is off." Edward said while sitting down.

"Ya, I guess I am ok."

"Well. It's almost midnight and I know this isn't the best start to the New Year. But Bella I feel something with you. Something special. When I first met your eyes, while you were walking down the aisle. I felt sparks like no other. I know you just got through a though break up but I told Jacob about the feeling and he said it's totally ok for me to ask this. Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

"Edward, I felt the spark to but I feel it is all too soon. I like you a lot too but can we please get to know each other first? I would love to but just not now. I don't want you to feel like the rebound guy."

"Bella of course it is ok. I wouldn't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." He said looking at his watch.

"30 seconds to midnight." He said.

Then we both started counting.

"30, 29, 28, 27, 26." We counted in unison.

* * *

This is what it felt like to be in love. I finally know.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." We finished.

"Happy New Year Bella."

"Happy New Years Edward."

With that he took my face in his hand and softly kissed me passionately.

"Yes, Edward."

"Huh?" He said confused.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend."

I took his face in my hands and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I found love in the year of 2010.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella." He sighed and hugged me.

We both looked up and saw the sky light up with fireworks.

I knew then that Edward was the guy for me.

**3 years later.**

At exactly the stroke of midnight 2014, I got married to Edward Cullen. This time it was for sure.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen as you lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." I said with a proud smile.

"You may kiss the bride now."

We shared that kiss at exactly 12:00am January 1st 2014. A day I would never forget. And there was Jacob right in the crowd keeping his promise to be there for me forever and always.

**How did you guys like it?? Was it good or bad? This is my first one-shot so be easy on me **

**Happy New Year to all. Have a safe one. I hope 2009 was awesome and fun and that 2010 will be even better!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**


End file.
